Breakfast at Matthew's
by sugar and darkness
Summary: "You'll say, we've got nothing in common No common ground to start from And we're falling apart You'll say, the world has come between us Our lives have come between us Still I know you just don't care And I said what about Breakfast at Matthew's?"


My home. Usually it's calm, quiet, and comfortable place to live. That is, unless Prussia is home... The only reason he's still around and not a dead country is because of me. If only I could end him now...

"Oi, Matthew! Where's the beer?"

Great. Peaceful afternoon taken away from me. The only reason he's there is because I allowed him to stay and now I regret it entirely. "Hello to you as well, Gilbert..." I rolled my eyes. "It's too early for beers, anyways..."

He snorted, "It's never too early for beer."

"Blah, blah, blah..." I said as I began to mix together the ingredients for the pancakes I wanted to make that morning.

He had sat down at the table drinking his beer. He liked it here, in Canada's house.

"Dear God, really?" I said as I began to pour out the mixture onto the griddle.

"Please? It's just one." He tried his best to give me those big puppy dog eyes, but he failed.

"No. Not for breakfast." I yanked the bottle from his hands and placed the beer into the fridge.

He pouted, and I chuckled at it. He was older than me, and he was acting like a two year old kid. I heard him sniffing the air; his nose found the wonderful scent of the pancakes drifting.

"Want some _real_ breakfast?" I asked, noticing the eagerness in his sniffs.

He left his pouting session alone, nodding and grinning. I did have to say, he was nice looking. It must be the German in him. Even though he was a jerk wad.

I smiled. Then I put the now finished pancakes on a plate and placed it in front of the German. Then I put some on a plate of my own and sat down.

He got up from the table quickly, and walked briskly to the fridge. When he walked back, I saw that he had his beer in one hand, and a bottle of syrup in the other.

"Put that bottle back..." I said darkly.

"Hey. I got you your syrup, right? Did you want anything to drink? I could go back and get it."

I glared at him then sighed. "Fine. Get me some milk, please."

He smiled at me, and a slight twinge in my heart. He walked back and got the milk.

What was he doing to me? Somehow I had to find out what was happening to me before he figured it out.

As soon as he lathered the pancakes in syrup, he delved right in. I rolled my eyes. He always ate so sloppily. I began to neatly eat at my stack of pancakes. He stopped his rampage on the pancakes a few times to look at me. Somehow, I liked the way his red eyes pierced me.

"What?" I asked before placing another triangular shaped piece of delicious pancake in my mouth.

He grinned and stood up, walking over to me.

"You have pancake mix all over your left cheek."

He pointed at it. I felt heat crawl up my face.

"Huh?"

I almost went to touch my face to wipe it away. He caught my hand, and said:

"Let me take care of it."

He leaned forward, licking the remnants of pancake mix of my cheek. I blushed heavily. Why in the name of the Queen was Prussia licking me? Not touching me, licking!

He pulled back a bit from my cheek, dubbing it clean. Then his eyes traveled to my lips.

"Hmm. There seems to be some syrup right there. I'll get that for you too, hm?"

"H-Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled, lightly licking my lips before they met.

I blushed. Unfamiliar of the feel of his lips on mine but I quickly melted into the kiss and even found myself kissing him back.

He seemed to feel that I responded to him, and he kissed me fervently, his hands going to my hair. He pulled me out of my seat. Obviously I followed he command and stood, kissing him, though I hadn't the slightest idea why.

He pulled back slightly, saying my name. This was beyond all understanding. I replied with his name, almost breathlessly. He chuckled, a rumble deep in his throat and laid a trail of kisses among my hairline.

My blush still remained on my cheeks. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he whispered as he laid his lips on mine. He really knew how to run his tongue on the roof of my mouth; my knees went weak.

Somehow, I allowed him to do all of those things with his lips and mouth and suddenly... I didn't care...

He ran his hands through my hair, pulling my head towards his dominantly, deepening the kiss.

I almost couldn't pull away but I knew I had to soon otherwise I would turn red from the lack of breath.

He broke from the kiss to breathe, placing his forehead against mine, looking into my violet-blue eyes. I bet he could see himself reflected clear because my eyes were probably as big as saucers.

"L-Let's get this cleaned up." I stuttered to make him finally let go of me and get our breakfast mess cleared from the table.

Prussia pulled me back into his arms, and looked into my eyes. "Thanks for making breakfast for the great me." He grinned slightly, and it still reached his eyes. He sounded so rude, but he truly was sincere.

He was like that. I had lived with him for long enough to know that much... Maybe, jus maybe, I'd learn to like it. With time.


End file.
